Hydrocarbons (such as oil, condensate, and gas) may be produced from wells that are drilled into formations containing them. For a variety of reasons, such as low permeability of the reservoirs or damage to the formation caused by drilling and completion of the well, or other reasons resulting in low conductivity of the hydrocarbons to the well, the flow of hydrocarbons into the well may be undesirably low. In this case, the well is “stimulated,” for example, using hydraulic fracturing, chemical (such as an acid) stimulation, or a combination of the two (often referred to as acid fracturing or fracture acidizing).
Hydraulic and acid fracturing treatments may include two stages. A first stage comprises pumping a viscous fluid, called a pad, that is typically free of proppants, into the formation at a rate and pressure high enough to break down the formation to create fracture(s) therein. In a subsequent second stage, a proppant-laden slurry is pumped into the formation in order to transport proppant into the fracture(s) created in the first stage. In “acid” fracturing, the second stage fluid may contain an acid or other chemical, such as a chelating agent, that can assist in dissolving part of the rock, causing irregular etching of the fracture face and removal of some of the mineral matter, which results in the fracture not completely closing when the pumping is stopped. Occasionally, hydraulic fracturing may be done without a highly viscosified fluid (such as water) to minimize the damage caused by polymers or the cost of other viscosifiers. After finishing pumping, the fracture closes onto the proppant, which keeps the fracture open for the formation fluid (e.g., hydrocarbons) to flow to the wellbore of the well.
Proppant is typically made of materials such as sand, glass beads, ceramic beads, or other materials. Sand is used frequently as the proppant for fracture treatments. However, for fractures with high closure stress, such as greater than 6,000 pound per square inch (psi), in deep wells or wells with high formation forces, higher strength proppant is desired. The closure stress that sand can sustain is normally about 6,000 psi, so a closure stress over 6,000 psi could crush the sand into fine particles and collapse the sand pack, which results in insufficient conductivity for the formation fluid to flow to the wellbore. Furthermore, the fine particles may continually flow back during production of the well, and thus the conductivity of the well would reduce further, which results in a short useful life of the well or results in a need for costly refracturing of the well.
Ceramic proppant has been used to maintain the conductivity of the wells with a high closure stress. Typically, the higher the alumina (Al2O3) content, the higher the hardness and toughness of the ceramic proppant, but also the higher the specific gravity. A high specific gravity may lead to quick gravitational settling of the proppant, which results in difficulty to transport the proppant into the fracture, especially for locations far from the wellbore. Also, quick settling in the fracture leads to lack of proppant on the top part of a fracture, which reduces the productivity of the well. To transport proppant of high specific gravity with fracturing fluid of a low viscosity, fiber can be added to the fluid as an additive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,657,002, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. To use fiber effectively for transporting proppant, the interaction force between fiber and proppant is important.
Other proppant shapes have been proposed for hydraulic fracturing applications such as plate-like proppant (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0180259) and rod-shaped proppant (U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,900). The rod-shaped proppant described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,900 is made by extruding a mixture containing alumina-containing materials, a binding agent, a solvent, and other additives such as lubricants and plasticizers through a die. The mixture is not flowable and thus after extruding, the rod shape is maintained. After drying or after sintering, the extruded rod is cut into desired length suitable to use as proppant.
The so-called drip-casting manufacturing technique has been adapted for the manufacture of spherical ceramic proppants. Drip-casting substitutes conventional ways of pelletizing (also called granulating) ceramic proppant such as using high intensity mixers and pan granulators. Vibration-induced dripping (or drip-casting) was first developed to produce nuclear fuel pellets. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,497. It has subsequently evolved into applications for metal and ceramic microspheres for grinding media, pharmaceuticals and food industry. An application of vibration-induced dripping to aluminum oxide spheres is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,162. The production of the microspheres is achieved through vibration-provoked dripping of a chemical solution through a nozzle. The falling drops are surrounded by a reaction gas, which causes the droplet to gel prior to entering the reaction liquid (to further gel). Using a similar approach, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,073 covers the production of aluminum oxide beads by flowing a sol or suspension of aluminum oxide through a vibrating nozzle plate to form droplets that are pre-solidified with gaseous ammonia before their drop into ammonia solution. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0016598 describes the drip-casting to manufacture a high-strength, light-weight ceramic proppant. U.S. Pat. No. 8,883,693 describes the application of the drip-casting process to make ceramic proppant.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/946,085, filed Nov. 19, 2015, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a method for forming rod-shaped particles comprising inducing flow of a slurry comprised of particles and a reactant through one or more orifices and into a coagulation solution, wherein the slurry exiting the one or more orifices is a continuous uninterrupted stream; coagulating the reactant in the coagulation solution to form stabilized rods; drying the stabilized rods; and reducing a length of the dried stabilized rods. The rod-shaped particles after sintering may be used for applications such as downhole application, for example including as proppants and as anti-flowback additives.